Ezra 2x15 when he hangs up
by BeTheIntegrity
Summary: From when Ezra tells Aria she can't call him anymore 2x15 .


PLL own the rights from Ezra's point of view when he tells Aria she cannot call him. Taken from 2x15 :) Please review.

* * *

><p>I'd hung up the phone knowing that was potentially the last time I'd ever hear her voice. Here I was again stood alone in my flat basketball on the TV scotch in hand had I honestly just done what I think I had... ?<p>

I'd broken up with the girl I honestly loved the girl I'd worked so hard to keep. I wondered if she knew I didn't want to do this I had no choice with her father threatening the police what was I meant to do ? Seeing her was out of the question not only to save my self to but to save her, Aria had been through a lot her parent's the police the town gossiping behind her back the last thing she needed was the fall out of this relationship, I was old enough to move away from it all and young enough to start again, where as her she'd be stuck here for at least another two years It'd be a while before her parents ever trusted her.

This apartment felt like the walls were caving in the ceiling slowly on a downward descendant, I knew I had to leave ordering take out with her felt wrong and reminded me of something I'd never get back. Sitting in this restaurant I wonder what the hell had happened to me ? when did I allow these things to become so messed up ? What was I honestly thinking? Just as I was about to take my first mouthful the food I'd shuffled round on this plate there she was, as if by heart wrenching magic she stood at the other side of the glass close enough to touch close enough to see every detail but if this glass window wasn't the earth's way of sending the metaphor that something would always be clearly between us then I didn't understand why she ended up here at this particular moment it had to be some sort of sign at least of some minuscule importance. After I'd seen her even the last part of my appetite had gone, I paid the bill and left not to go to my apartment but for a drive I needed to clear my head my office, my apartment, even my car had memories of her all that I could watch play over for free.

I prepared myself for what I was about to walk into, opened the door sat at my desk and considered writing to her explaining myself, but then I couldn't tell her not to call me and then contradict myself and write we needed no contact, we had to do this cold turkey and I was not in a position to call the shots. I lay on the couch for hours restless confused and annoyed, I decided I would write to her but I wouldn't write with the intention of ever giving to her but maybe one day she could read it and realise that I honestly and genuinely never meant for this never meant to hurt her.

_Aria, _

_I love you _

no he scrupled that up far too common and overused.

After many attempts to write he takes a breath channels his inner most feelings and begins.

_Aria, _

_I cannot keep myself from writing to you any longer, I am so dreadfully afraid that perhaps you may think I am forgetting you in all this. I can not see beauty without thinking of you, I cannot scent happiness without thinking of you. I have felt for you all kinds of love at once. It has just struck me I came in at half past eight, since then I have been sitting in my easy chair like a fool. I could do nothing. I hear nothing but your voice call me "Fitz". I wish I felt your head on my shoulder. I have a sensation at this present moment as though I am dissolving. My problem is could I see you without passion, or be absent from you without pain. I just need you to know breaking your heart was never my intention, love is fragile and we are not always it's best care takers, we fight against all odds in hopes this fragile thing survives. Maybe you won't understand this, but sometimes when I miss you most, it's hardest to write, but you are mine with all your mistakes and failings I love you all the same. _

_Ezra xoxo _

I prayed one day I could give her this letter, I need her to know I still love her against all odds but secretly we knew deep down this was an ill-fated relationship from the start we were silly to think it would end any differently what were we expected

"hey Ella Byron I love your daughter"

"great why don't we have some champagne to celebrate"

I was her teacher, I had a position of trust, I'll never forgive myself for hurting her she didn't deserve to go through that she didn't deserve any of this Aria is special and deserves someone who can hold her hand and love her the way I just can't seem too.

* * *

><p>I love the Romantics Ezra's letter is a mix of letters wrote by Byron, John Keats, Mozart and a mixture from love letters of great men vol 1 such an amazing book. Thanks for reading guys :) and hope you enjoyed 2x15 as much as i am every episode is like a finAle love PLL this season.<p> 


End file.
